Struggle For Power
by Amira Elment
Summary: Two girls are sent to the Dragon Kingdom to help fight the war against Nadil and the rest of the Demon Realm. In order to return home, they must learn to control their newfound powers, fight demons, and save this new world  if they can stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amira stared off at the old clock that hung on the faded walls of the classroom. Mr. Daikon, the calculus teacher, still rambled on his lecture, one that no child paid any attention to. The spotlight was on the clock, the one thing that could get every students attention.

_Five more minutes_.

The hand inched closer to its mark. Freedom was almost in their grasps.

"Calm down, Amira," said Alice. "It's not like it's gonna move any faster with you staring at it like that!" Her hair fell down the side of her face, blocking her mouth from the teacher's vantage point.

"Even if you say that, what else am I supposed to do? Listen to him!"

"_Amira!" _Amira straightened in her chair. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir! You were talking about . . .um . . ."

"Pay attention, Amira! Dou you think I like it when a student ignores me?"

"Sorry, sir." _Yeah, right. Like anyone listens to you._

Just as he was about to start again, the bell of freedom rang. Students jumped out of their seats, running for the doors. Following the stampede, Amira and Alice melded into the crowd, carried outside by the flood of kids.

"You really should pay attention more. He's gonna really yell at you one of these days!"

"Yeah, I know. But I just can't stand it! It's _so _boring!"

Struggling against the crowd, they worked their way to an open hallway, pushing against backpacks and bodies. After school was the most hectic time of day, besides between classes. Sooner or later, the halls would thin out, but now it was complete chaos.

"Alice! You coming over after school?" Amira yelled. The swarm of kids created a drumming noise, making conversation an effort.

"Yeah! Meet you in the parking lot?"

"Sure! See you then!" Slowly making her way, Amira reached the lot, which was covered with cars holding impatient parents. Horns could be heard from the entrance to the carpool.

_Geez, they are so impatient! The first kid hasn't even gotten in the vehicle yet!_

While the vehicles stayed at a stand still, she made her way to her car, bobbing and weaving between the lanes. None of the kids had left yet, except for a few students who skipped out early. The couple that always parked near her were making out, as usual, on the back of the car.

_Ugh! Get a room!_

Her car stood out from the rest, its faded color making it seem like an over washed shirt. Amira threw her bag in the backseat, ripped and scratched by the previous owner's pets, and turned the ignition on. The radio began to play, tuning out the world outside with Taylor Swift and Tim McGraw.

A high pitched scream sounded over the music. Glancing in her mirror, Amira found the source of the obnoxious laughs and squeals. The couple had begun a lovey dovey game of tag, each grabbing each other in obviously "wanting" movements. She looked away when the boy grabbed his girl and leaned down for another smooch.

"My gosh! Can't they leave it alone for just five minutes!" Her hand reached out to turn the volume up when there was a knock on the car window. Alice. "It's unlocked!"

"Hey! Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. You just missed the . . .never mind. You'd be better off not knowing."

"Oh, c'mon." Alice threw her books in the back. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I need to get out of here!"

"Are your parents home, Amira?" Alice asked. It was lively at the Elment household, with a total of four people, but it was pretty much empty most of the day. The open, yet dead kitchen stressed that fact.

"Nah. They don't get home till later and Morgan is at a friend's house. She said something about studying, but I'm pretty sure they aren't even going to touch their books. You can set your stuff in my room, if you want."

"Thanks." Alice disappeared in the hall, her shadow the only trace of her presence behind the wall. "Did you bring yours?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course not. It's just too tiring." Amira fell onto the couch, stretching her legs across the glass coffee table. "God, I'm so tired!"

Alice walked over to the nearby armchair and glided into the corner, lounging on the pillows. "Well, you have to do _something_ if you want to pass the class, let alone graduate. It _is _required."

"Yeah, I know. But what am I supposed to do? This stuff isn't even interesting! Oh! I forgot!" She rose, heading over to the pantry in the kitchen. "You want a drink? I've got plenty of soda."

"No, thanks," Alice chuckled. "Honestly! You're addicted to that stuff!"

"But it's good!" Returning to the couch, Amira opened the can, taking as swig as she settled back down. "Hey, Alice . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Did you have that dream again last night?" The joking atmosphere quickly dissipated.

Alice sighed. "Y . . . Yeah . . . You too?"

Amira nodded. For the past two weeks, the girls had the same dreams night after night. Running through the darkness, alone. A small light was always far away, never moving closer, always pulling away. The same dream would end as their parents woke them the following morning.

"This becoming a problem, Amira. I don't think this is just a coincidence anymore!"

"Well, what do you want us to do? Tell our folks we each have the same dream every night! They'll think we're crazy!"

"We can't just do nothing! This is becoming really creepy, Amira!" Amira sighed. If things were creepy now, that could only mean everything would just become worse. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Both girls looked at each other. Anyone coming to the Elment household was a rarity.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No. Probably someone selling housecleaning products. We'll just wait for them to leave."

The bell rang again, as if on cue.

_Just as I thought. Things are just getting weirder. _Amira stood up and walked toward the door. Alice quickly followed, blocking her path.

"You're not seriously answering that, are you! Amira!"

She shrugged. "Well, someone has to tell them to beat it. They're just going to keep-"

The bell rang again, causing both girls to flinch.

"See! They're not going to stop, Alice."

"But you can't just open the door and expect nothing to happen!"

"Well," she paused. "We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Amira! You aren't seriously going to open that door, are you!" Alice was holding onto Amira's shoulders, trying to push her back towards the safety of the living room. "You can't open it! Don't your parents have that rule saying don't open that door for anyone?"

"What do you want me to do! They'll just keep ringing that damn doorbell if we don't do something!"

Again, the doorbell rang.

It was true that Amira's parents had forbidden her from opening the door for anyone, even other family members. When thing's were normal, she had followed that rule since she was allowed to stay home alone. But, things weren't normal anymore.

_And it's not going to get any better any time soon._

"Alice, you have to move."

"No! You think I'm going to move just because you're asking! I don't think so!"

Both girls listened for the bell to ring, but only silence filled the house. Nothing could be heard outside the door. No one left. No one rang the bell.

_Did they finally leave?_

"Amira, do you think they left?" she whispered. Amira slowly walked over to the window and peeped outside, trying to see the person leaving. "What do they look like?"

"I don't know."

Alice flinched. "What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Alice's voice was slowly getting louder, something that rarely ever happened. "They left, didn't they? You should be able to see them, right?"

Amira sighed. "That's the thing. I don't see anyone. No one's walking around outside, let alone the door." She glanced at Alice, who was watching the door carefully. If she was going to open that door, she would have to do it now, while she still had an opening. "Sorry, Alice."

Dodging furniture, Amira broke into running stride toward the door. Before Alice could register what she had said, Amira unlocked the door and threw herself at it, causing it to fly open.

"Amira!" Alice screamed. What shocked Amira the most wasn't the fact Alice had screamed, but that no one was there outside. "Are you crazy! I just told you not to open the . . .door . . ."

"Okay," Amira whistled. "This has officially become the weirdest thing that has happened to me in my entire life! How about you?"

"Uh-huh . . ." Flabbergasted, the girls shut the door and went back to the living room. "Well . . . Um . . . What the heck's going on?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's a creepy stalker?"

"Amira, I don't think we need sarcasm in this situation." Alice held her head in her hands.

"Well, what do you want to do? Your mom's on her way over soon, anyway."

"And how does my mom coming over help alleviate the situation?"

"Well, we could go to your house and escape the supposed _stalker_." _Though he'll probably just follow us._

"Let me call her and ask. I think we ca leave out the _stalker_ for now though."

"Alright. It's your choice."

While the girls contemplated the situation, Alice called her mother. Her voice strained to sound composed, and her mother probably didn't notice, but it was clear to both girls. Alice was scared. Amira was scared.

Both girls were beyond scared.

"Yeah, ma! I know! Brush my teeth before I go to bed and all that other stuff! Geez! Yeah . . . Love you, too. Bye." Amira got off the phone as Alice's mother pulled into their driveway. Alice had asked her if Amira could spend the night over at their house, for studying reasons. Neither one could tell her about what had happened earlier.

"Well, it was certainly a surprise that Alice asked you to sleep over on such short notice, Amira. Don't get me wrong! It's not that we don't like having you over! I just hope next time I'll get further notice ahead of time."

"No problem, Mrs. Liddell. Sorry about the short notice."

"C'mon, Amira," Alice chimed. "Let's head to my room!" The girls hustled to the room hidden at the end of the winding hall, shutting the door behind them. They didn't need Alice's parents worrying over them at this point, but their comfort would have been appreciated.

Alice fell onto her bed, throwing out her limbs across its fluffed surface, while Amira sprawled out across her floor. After stressing over the previous events, heavy relaxation was desperately needed. Hopefully, they'd be able to do just that here.

_But that won't happen if that _stalker _followed us here, though._

"Hey, Amira?"

"Yeah?" There was a pause before Alice asked the question that they both feared to ask, but someone had to.

"What if . . . What if that _stalker_ followed us here?"

"You mean to your house?"

"Yeah. What if he came here too?" _What if he goes after my parents?_

"Well, there is a possibility he did follow us," Amira started. Alice flinched. If the stalker did come here, her parents would also be in danger. "But!" Amira said hurriedly. She didn't like worrying Alice. "We did open the door, right? Nothing happened! He may just be that kind of stalker that just stalks! He may not want to hurt us!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Her reply wasn't as strong as she intended it to be. If anything, they couldn't afford being weak-minded at this point.

"Liar."

"Alice!" Mrs. Liddell's call could be heard from the other side of the house. "Do you and Amira want to eat now?"

"No, mom! Thanks any-"

Alice was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Both girls froze. The stalker was here. He had followed them from Amira's house and had come here.

"Just a minute!" Mrs. Liddell yelled.

Amira and Alice ran out of the room towards the front door. There was no way they were going to let Alice's parents approach the stalker.

"Wait, mom! Don't answer it!" But it was too late. Mrs. Liddell had already opened the door by the time the girls got there.

"What's wrong, girls?" she asked in her sweet voice. "It's just the delivery guy."

"What?" Both girls peeked outside the door. There stood a man in the UPS delivery uniform with a package under his arm. Noticing the girls presence, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Here you go, m'am," he said, still smiling.

"Thank you so much. Sorry about the girls. They get excited easily."

"It's nothing. As long as they're not dogs, I've got no problem with it." Both laughed before the man left to finish his other deliveries. Mrs. Liddell shut the door before she turned to face the girls who had completely embarrassed her in front of a complete stranger.

"Really, girls! You didn't have to go and scream through the house like that! And why didn't you want me to open the door? It was just the delivery guy."

"Sorry," Amira mumbled. Just as they turned to leave, Mrs. Liddell stopped them.

"Wait, Alice! This package is for you." Mrs. Liddell held out the package towards Alice, forcing her to take it.

"Thanks, mom." The girls went back to Alice's room before Mrs. Liddell could ask anymore. Setting the package on the ground, the girls just stared at it.

_I never get packages. Why the heck did I just get a package now?_

"You okay, Alice?" Amira asked. Alice had been unconsciously glaring at the package sitting in the middle of the room. "You aren't going to open it?"

"Do I have to do it now?"

"Well, you know your mom's going to come in sooner or later asking what it is. You might as well open it so you have an answer to tell her."

"Good point." Alice dropped to the floor and began opening the package. After removing the thick bubble wrap protection, all that was left in the box was an old looking book. Its rough leather cover was nicked all over. There seemed to be remnants of gold writing on the spine, but it was now too faded to read. "A book?"

"Do you know anyone who would send you an old book? Who sent it?" Flipping over the lid, Alice checked the label.

"There's no return address."

Amira straightened up. "What do you mean there's no return address?"

"There's no return address on the box. Nothing." Alice turned the book around in her hands. "I have no idea who sent this to me."

Just then, Mrs. Liddell came into the room. "So," she said, holding out the sound. "What's in the box?"

"Just an old book, mom."

"Oh, cool! So who sent it?"

"Well, I don't know, mom. There's no name or return address."

"Hmm. Maybe they sent it to the wrong address?"

"I don't think so. It's addressed to here."

"Oh well. We'll go to the UPS store tomorrow and ask them. I'll leave you guys alone for now, though." Mrs. Liddell slowly shut the door, her smile still showing brightly on her face.

"Alice," Amira started.

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do with it? We could open it and read it. Well, try to anyway."

"What do you mean? You actually want to read it?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Why not? Why not!" Alice's voice got higher. "We're being stalked by some creepy guy who has us freaking out about everything! There's even a chance that he could come _here_! And you want to read some old book that came in a package with no return address!"

"Sorry, Alice. I just thought taking our minds off this could help."

"That is completely impossible, Amira!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I got upset at you, Amira."

"It's alright, Alice. We're both really stressed right now."

"I know, but . . ." She sighed. "I just wish we were somewhere else right now!"

Suddenly, the book opened in Alice's lap. Light flowed out of its pages, leaking into the room. Both girls' hands flew up to shield their eyes. A harsh wind stirred up loose pages hidden around the room.

Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed like an eternity before Amira came to. The tickling sensation of grass in her ears startled her, forcing her to sit up. Gaining her bearings, she noticed that Alice's room had been replaced by tall, thick trees with strange vines hanging from their limbs. Where the ceiling should have been, a deep blue, cloudless sky stretched for miles all around.

_Where the heck am I? I was at Alice's house a second ago . . ._

Alice groaned, drawing Amira's attention. Bent over her friend's body, Amira began shaking her. It didn't matter where they were. They had to find out what the heck was going on.

Before something bad happened.

"Alice!" Amira yelled. "Alice, you have to get up! We have to get outta here! Alice!"

"Five more minutes . . . Just five more, mom," Alice mumbled.

"Alice! Get your butt up know! Don't make me smack you!" _We don't have time for this!_

"I'm up! I'm up!" She flung herself up, hitting Amira in the chin. "Ouch! Oh! Sorry, Amira! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright! It's alright!" Amira said, holding her mouth with one hand. "I didn't bite my tongue or lose any teeth. The only thing that matters is that you're up."

"What do you mean 'now that you're up'?"

"Take a look around, Alice. Does this look like your room anymore?"

Alice scanned her surroundings, her eyes widening in shock. "I'm dreaming. This is another one of those weird dreams, isn't it? There's no way we got sucked into a book!" Amira just watched her, hoping she would calm down on her own. But that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. "Plus, there's no way I could ever hurt Amira without her punching or kicking back! That's impossible!"

"So, if I prove to you that you're not dreaming, you'll calm down?"

"What?"

Just then, Amira punched Alice in the arm, sending her flying back a few feet. At first, shock spread across Alice's face. Then, slowly, it turned into realization.

Realization that they weren't home anymore.

They were who-knows where.

"I was really hoping that this was all a dream."

"I know, Alice," Amira said, rubbing her fist. "But it isn't! We have to find out where the heck we are and how to get back home. Our folks will worry too much when they find out we're missing."

"Oh! I forgot about that!"

"Well," Amira stood. "Let's start by finding food. We didn't get a chance to eat before we left because _someone_ turned down food!"

The girls began walking aimlessly. It was pointless to go any specific direction. North, South, East, and West were useless at this point. Neither knew what was in any direction.

"Amira! Hold up! You're walking too fast!" Alice huffed, dragging her legs through the dirt. "Will you slow down already! I need a break! Amira!"

Amira sighed. "We have to keep moving, Alice. We'll stop when we find a cave or something, but not out in the open," she said, surveying the woods. "I don't think we want to be caught by someone who has a few _ideas_ of their own."

"Fine! But how do you know so much?"

"Hunting, remember? You get shot if you're out in the open." Amira winked. She had been known among their friends to go hunting with her father, something they always teased her about.

But now that time in the wilderness was paying off.

Hiking for another hour, the sun reached its zenith in the sky. Rays of heat penetrated through the girls' clothes, making the woods seem like a desert.

"Amira, do you see that cave yet?" Alice wheezed. She was completely out of breath, propping herself up against a boulder.

Amira jumped on top of the small cliff that stooped over Alice's shoulder. Slowly, her scrutinizing face relaxed into a smile.

"No, Alice. I don't see a cave."

"Then what the heck are you smiling about? We are stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

"I found something _much_ better than a cave. Look, Alice!" Amira grabbed her arm, helping her scale the cliff. "It's a small lake!"

She pointed out towards the shade of some trees, which revealed a small body of water hidden under their canopies.

"This is great, Amira! We can finally get a drink! If the water's clean-"

"Who cares if it's clean! The first thing I'm doing is going swimming!"

Running as fast as their tired legs could go, they sped toward the lake. Though small rocks and hanging limbs from trees provided obstacles, the girls fought to reach it.

Alice stopped by the edge of the lake, scooping water into her hands and splashing her face. The cool water trickled down her neck, relieving all the pain from the sweltering rays.

"Amira! What are you-" She was interrupted by Amira's cannonball into the water, which sprayed water into Alice's open mouth. "Amira! You couldn't wait till I shut my mouth! Who knows what's in this water!"

"Oh, c'mon Alice! Look at the lake! You can almost see to the very bottom!"

"Well, I guess . . . But that doesn't mean I'm gonna drink it!"

"Fine!" Amira had inched her way closer to Alice, and she was in perfect range to splash her. But instead of splashing her, Amira grabbed her arm and dragged her into the water. Alice popped out of the water, gasping for air.

"Amira! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Lighten up, Alice! You should have some fun while we're stuck here!"

"But we have to find a way back home, Amira."

"I know, and we will! But-" Suddenly, they heard voices in the distance. "People? People! It's people, Amira! We can-"

Amira clamped her hand over Alice's mouth and dragged her out of the water. Alice struggled against her grip, only because the movement had shocked her. Why was Amira trying to hide them? The people they heard could help them get back home.

Amira did not let go of Alice until they were hidden in the nearby bushes.

"Amira!" Alice threw Amira's hand off her face. "What are you doing!"

"I'm just taking precautions. You never know if they're good or _bad_ people, y'know?"

"But-"

"Shhh!" Three boys and a girl appeared from the other side of the lake. Each had a different hair color: blonde, black and brown. The girl had a long cloak that almost touched the ground.

But what shocked Amira and Alice the most wasn't their pointed ears. It was the dragon that clung to on of the boys' shoulders!

"Amira . . . Is that a dragon?"

"Yeah . . . I . . . I think it is." _Where the heck were we sent to?_

"What are they saying? I can't hear!"

"Well, if we're quiet enough, maybe we-"

"Shhh!"

At the sight of the lake, the girl's face, sullen before, seemed to brightened.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "The Mirror of Pure Beauty!"

"Is this it?" The blonde spoke this time.

"Yes," the girl said. "Now, just put your hands in the water." Listening to her every word, all three put their hands in the lake.

"What are they doing?" asked Alice.

"I don't know," answered Amira. "But they've got me interested."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three boys had their hands dipped in the small lake, creating large ripples in the water. They had surprised Amira and Alice, coming out of nowhere from the woods.

"What do you mean, 'they've got me interested'?" squealed Alice. She was still soaked from being dunked into the lake earlier and the wind was picking up. Soon she would be shivering.

"Well, I mean think about it, Alice," Amira sighed. "Four people just show up after we've been hiking for who knows how long and you just want to let this chance slip by!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to find someone and ask them about this place? Didn't you want to get help?" Amira pointed at the strangers. "Well, there's your help!"

"Amira! You don't honestly expect me to-"

"Yep!" She smiled.

_There goes her 'let's torture Alice' smile!_

"Honestly, Amira! They have a dragon! Do you hear me! A dragon!"

"So? We can be the only people in our entire school who'll ever see a real one! We've got nothing to lose, y'know."

"'Nothing to lose! We have every-"

"Quiet! They're talking again!"

_Stupid Amira! We have everything to lose!_

Focusing on the strangers, they could hear the girl instructing the boys at the water's edge.

"Wait 'till the water settles," the girl said. "Then, wish for the thing you're looking for. Your wish will take shape."

"Amira, what is she talking about?"

"I don't know, but what she's saying is totally impossible!"

"Look!" the blonde yelled. "Water? Going inside a cave? In the cave-"

"Find it?" the girl asked. The boys pressed closer to the water's surface.

"Chests of gold? Three of them!" Suddenly, the blonde turned toward the brown haired one and tackled him. "Thatz!"

"Sorry, Rune!" he said in a pleading voice. "I couldn't help it!"

"So, the blonde is named Rune and the brown haired one's name is Thatz?" Alice said.

"Weird names, if you ask me!"

"Be nice, Amira! They may help us!"

"I thought you were against that idea?"

"Yeah, but I really, _really_ want to go home."

"Did you hear what the other one's name is yet?"

"Nope."

"Rath?" the girl said. "Is that a demon?" At that moment, Rune began directing his assault on Rath, making a sword materialize out of thin air and swinging it at him.

"Amira? Did you just see what-"

"Yeah . . . So it seems that people in this place can make stuff appear out of thin air."

Alice was quiet for a moment. "Amira?"

"What is it?"

"I _really_ want to go home now . . ."

After Rune had calmed down, the boys resumed trying to use the Mirror of Pure Beauty.

"Alice, stay down. No matter what happens." Amira's gaze stayed locked on the water. Alice could swear she was beginning to glare at it.

"Why? Do you think they'll-"

"No, not them!" Amira snapped. Alice flinched back. "I don't know why, but I'm getting a bad vibe from the water!"

"What?"

"Alice! Get down!" The water suddenly rose, towering over them in a matter of seconds. A head formed at the top, revealing glowing eyes and fangs. Amira and Alice, paralyzed in fear, couldn't turn away from the sight.

"Amira . . . What the heck is that thing!"

"Oh my-"

"Rath!" Thatz's cry tore the girls' eyes away from the demon. Rath had been sucked into the towering water, and the same was beginning to happen to Rune and Thatz. The girl was screaming by the water's edge.

"Amira! We have to do something! They need help!"

"What can we do, Alice! It's a monster! A monster! We are little bugs compared to that guy!"

"Well, _I'm_ going to do something!"

"No, Alice!" Alice ran out of the bushes towards the monster.

_I don't know what I'm going to do, but I've got to help them!_

Alice could hear Amira's screams behind her, trying to call her back to the safety of the bushes. But Alice couldn't go back. She had to try to help these people.

She had to help these boys.

"Hey, Ugly!" she called. The demon turned to face her. Rath, Rune, Thatz, and the girl noticed her, their eyes wide with shock. "Let them go!"

More water rose from the lake, flying towards Alice. She jumped out of the way, barely dodging the blast. She had to do something fast.

Before the monster killed her.

"Stupid monster! _Just go away_!"

Suddenly, the wind flew violently towards the monster, splitting it in half. It screeched, flailing it's body around.

_What the-! What just happened?_

"Alice!" Amira ran out of the bushes and crouched by Alice's side. "Are you alright! What just happened!"

"I don't know . . . All I remember is screaming and suddenly the wind just-"

"Look out!" Both girls dodged another attack from the monster. It's body had regenerated back together, giving it more stability.

"Amira! We can't just keep dodging! We've gotta do something!"

"I know! But-" Just as she refocused her attention onto the monster, it was already in the middle of attacking again. There was no time to dodge. They were dead meat.

"No!" Amira stood in front of Alice, blocking her from the water.

"Amira, you can't! You'll be killed!"

"Not a chance! As if I'm going to die in _this_ place! _Get lost, you monster!_"

The wind once again picked up, encircling Amira and Alice, acting as a shield. The water reflected off the gusts that surrounded them, dispersing through the air.

"Amira! How are you doing this!"

"I don't know! But at least it's working, right!"

The gusts of wind died down as the last of the water receded back into the lake. Screeching in frustration, the monster curled back, but it did not release its prisoners. They remained trapped in the currents of water that created his body.

"How do we free them, Amira?"

"I don't know-" She was interrupted by something that flew past her ear. The object imbedded itself in the monster's head, causing it to cry in pain.

"Amira! That's a sword!" The monster cried out its last cry and disappeared, the water falling back into the lake.

It was gone. Killed.

"Come out. Before you catch cold." A man appeared from behind the girl, still standing by the lake's edge. He looked more regal than the boys, but for some reason, the girls' felt he was more similar to them than he appeared.

"My Lord!" Rune cried.

"Lord Lykouleon . . ." Rath said.

"Alice? Did they just say _Lord_?"

"Yeah, I think they just did." _Oh, great. Just what we need! Royalty!_

"Now, boys, before we get too far in our reunion, I think you should thank these girls for helping you earlier," the Lord said, waving his arm towards Alice and Amira.

"Um . . . Sorry, sirs!" Alice yelled. "That won't be necessary!"

"Uh . . . Yeah . . . If you could direct us to the nearest town, we can call it even!" added Amira.

"Please," the Lord pressed. "At least let us thank you properly. How about staying at our place for a few nights? It's the least I can do for someone who saved my friends."

"As if I wanna stay anywhere near you all in this crazy world-"

"Much appreciated, sir," Alice chimed in before Amir could finish her remark. "But we just need to find our way home. That's all."

"Well, the nearest town is on our way home. If you would like, we can provide you protection until we reach there."

"Protection?" Amira mocked. "They could barely-"

"Amira! Quit being rude, will you!"

"Sorry . . ."

"Geez! Yes, sir! _We _would appreciate your protection along the way!"

"Then it's settled. Shall we go?"

The girls made their way to the opposite shore, neither one of them knowing that their chance meeting with these strangers would change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group made its way up the path, a small village could be seen ahead. The strangers Amira and Alice met would part ways with them, heading for their own home.

"It such a shame, isn't it Amira?" Alice whispered.

"What is?"

"Well, we traveled with this group for a day now, right?"

"Right. What about it?"

"I . . . I feel like we shouldn't part with them. Not yet, anyway."

"Alice, we can't get attached to anyone in this world. We have to find a way back home, so don't you dare get attached to them!"

"Don't tell me that! I could also tell you're attached to them as well! Don't you dare tell me that!"

Amira quieted. Alice had caught her. During the short time they had traveled with this group, they had slowly grown a soft spot for them, though neither knew why.

"I also noticed you blushing at Rath," Alice added. Amira blushed, throwing up her hand to cover Alice's mouth.

"Not so loud! Besides," Amira nodded towards Thatz, "you seemed to be very _friendly_ with Thatz over there."

"Shhh!"

Both girls turned to see the boys looking at them, curiosity clear on their faces. Except for Rath. He seemed to give off a killing aura.

"Hey guys!" Amira stuttered. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Rune started. "I know we already asked you both before, but are you sure you don't know where your powers are from?" The three boys had constantly questioned about their newfound abilities along their trip. "Are you sure you have no idea about where they came from?"

"We told you," Amira said sweetly. "We never used these abilities before in our entire lives. We didn't even know magic existed before we saw you guys."

"Leave it alone, Rune," Lykouleon said. "They already said they didn't know." He smiled at Amira and Alice, and Alice returned the gesture. But Amira just stared at him. Rune and Thatz tense, seeing the form of disrespect toward their Lord. Rath seemed to smirk. He himself had also shown the same attitude during their journey.

_He knows something. I can feel it._

"Amira! Don't be rude!" Alice urged, bumping her arm.

_They want politeness? I'll give them politeness!_

"Forgive me, my Lord," Amira said as she bowed in Lykouleon's direction. "I do not feel too well today. I apologize for my rude behavior."

_Take that!_

"Don't worry, Amira. I'm used to Rath's attitude already, so it's all good and well." Amira straightened, glaring at Alice as she came up. Alice snorted in response.

When they reached the village, the girls were shocked at the sight. Merchants sold exotic animals in cages as familiars and pets. Psychics offered to tell people's fortunes in small booths. Wooden signs with a strange language hung above the many doors scattered around the village.

But what caught the girls' attention the most was the stares they received from the villagers. Looking down at themselves, they realized they were still in their old clothes from their world.

"Amira! We must look like freaks to them!" Alice whispered.

"You think! They're probably thinking we're one of those monsters or whatever! Maybe Lykouleon and the guys are thinking the same thing!"

"But they haven't said-"

"Exactly! They were probably observing us the entire time!"

Lykouleon walked towards one of the buildings, most likely the world's version of an inn. "You all stay here while I speak with the innkeeper. You boys take care of the girls till I get back." As soon as Lykouleon entered the inn, Rath began to complain.

"Why do _we_ have to watch them! We're leaving them here anyway!" he yelled.

"Rath! It was Lord Lykouleon's order! We can't leave them!" Rune objected.

"Come on, Rath," Thatz chimed in. "Lighten up."

"Lighten up? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Do they even need our help! They're probably _demons_ trying to trick us for Nadil's head!" Rath glared at them, as if daring them to attack him.

"Nadil's _head_?" Alice muttered. "Amira, what's Nadil's head?"

"Most likely someone's head they cut off."

"And you're not getting it from us!" Rath mocked. "We don't have it anymore!"

"Will you cool it already, hotshot!" This time it was Amira's turn to yell. "I don't know what this head means to anyone in this messed up world of yours, but don't you ever call Alice and me _demons_ again! Got it!"

"'World of yours'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's it supposed to mean! Exactly what I said-" Alice grabbed Amira, clamping her hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish her rant.

"She didn't mean anything by it. Thank you for helping us this far, and we're truly grateful." Amira was squirming in Alice's arms, trying to release her grip. "But Amira is right on one point though."

"And what would that be?"

"We _aren't_ demons, or whatever you call these strange creatures." Amira stopped moving, prompting Alice to let her go. At least Amira knew Alice was on her side on this one. Rath was about to remark on her statement when Lykouleon appeared out of the building.

"I've asked them to prepare a few rooms for us to stay in tonight. I will go shopping with Alice and Amira to get them some new clothes later today," he said. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Nothing at all, my Lord," Amira answered, her mocking tone returning from earlier. "May I inquire as to the need of new clothes?"

"Sorry if I offended you, but as you can see, your attire isn't exactly in the best _condition_. Plus, it seems neither of you has any money to buy new clothes _or_ book a room in an inn."

_Mocking us, huh?_

"Thank you, Lord Lykouleon," Alice said. "We appreciate the kind gesture."

Just as the girls followed the boys and Lykouleon into the inn, a large blast was heard outside in the street. All of them rushed back out to see what had caused the commotion. People laid out in the street, crying for help. Smoke rose off the few stalls and buildings that were hit. A small girl stood in the smoke, watching the blazing fire that burned in its midst.

"Oh my . . ." Amira stuttered.

"What, Amira?" Alice asked, worry on her face. "Do you know who it is?" Lykouleon and the boys turned to look at her, wanting to know who had caused the destruction.

"Alice . . . It's Morgan, Alice."

"What?"

"Who's Morgan?" This time it was Lykouleon who pressed for answers.

"It's Morgan," she said. "My sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Amira ran towards the billowing smoke, her eyes straining to see the little girl in the flames. She could hear footsteps behind her, but she couldn't tell who it was.

She didn't want to know who it was.

As soon as she reached the edge of the flame, Amira could clearly see her sister standing there, watching the blaze rise off of now crushed stalls and buildings.

"Morgan! It's me, Amira!"

Morgan didn't turn around, but Amira knew it was definitely her sister. She still wore her clothes from back home, nothing anyone from this strange world would ever wear, and her hair was still in pigtails.

Amira could faintly hear whoever followed her screaming at her, but the words weren't clear. She didn't care.

Why was her sister here in this world?

"Morgan!" Amira screamed. "Look at me, Morgan!"

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her aside, the force sending her and her captor sailing. Amira shut her eyes, waiting for the harsh slam against the ground. The landing, however, didn't hurt as much. Trying to regain her composure, Amira tried to sit up.

"Don't move," Rath ordered. The sternness in his voice was clearly noticeable.

He was pissed.

"You pulled me away?" Amira asked, looking up to his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and head, restraining her movement. "And you broke my fall?"

"Lykouleon asked me to chase you," he answered bluntly. "Besides, if you got hurt, the other demon would get mad."

"Other demon?"

"Alice." Amira busted out laughing, causing Rath to jump in surprise. "What?"

"Rath," she chuckled, "Alice and I are _not_ demons, or whatever you call them. We are humans. My sister, Morgan, is also a human, though I have no idea what's going on."

"You want me to believe that after watching you both fight a demon and seeing your sister blow up a town?"

Amira stayed silent for a moment. In his eyes, they _were_ demons, beings from another world. She and Alice couldn't ask them to think differently, but they couldn't be treated like monsters either.

"Well? No answer?" Rath pressed.

She sighed. "I don't expect you to believe it, considering all that happened, so think what you want."

"Oh?"

"Now can we get up or do I still have to lay with you?" Rath released his grip on her, and both stood, dusting off the dirt that smeared their clothes.

"Amira!" Amira turned to see Alice and the others running up to them. "What the heck did you think you were doing! Did you expect to jump in the fire or something!"

_I forgot about Morgan!_

The flames still raged, creating a thicker wall of smoke, but Morgan had disappeared. Villagers began to storm out of buildings with buckets of water and began to put out the fire.

"Are you alright, Amira?" Lykouleon asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Rath. But . . ."

"What is it?"

"Lord Lykouleon, is there any way to help put out the fire quicker?" Amira's gaze stayed on the blaze, hoping to catch another glimpse of Morgan. "I feel bad about this because it was Morgan's fault."

Lykouleon smiled. "Actually, there is. Rune, care to help?"

Rune stepped forward, slowly unsheathing his sword with every step. As the sword began to glow, water began seeping out of the steel blade, ominously floating around it.

Alice took a step back, not sure whether to trust the floating liquid after seeing the demon that appeared at the pool. She shot Amira a worried look, hoping to show her that she wasn't liking the boy's idea.

"What is he going to do?" Amira asked. Not only did she want to put Alice at ease, but she was also curious as to the boys' abilities. They were so anxious to fight her and Alice, she had assumed they could fight. Now she could determine if the group would be a threat.

"He's going to put out the fire," Lykouleon answered, satisfaction ringing in his voice. If there was only one way to describe the Lord at that moment, one could only say he was proud of the boys. "Rune is very adept at using water magic."

"So he's going to use his _power_ to put out the flames?"

"That would be the idea."

Suddenly, the water from Rune's sword rose above him, taking the shape of a dragon.

"Rune has a dragon, too!" Alice gasped.

"I would hope so," Lykouleon chuckled. "He _is_ one of my knights, after all."

"Do all your knights have dragons? Or is it just these three?" Amira kept her voice even, not wanting to reveal the shock. If things went badly, her and Alice would have a hard time running from these creatures.

Lykouleon only smiled. "There are only three: Water, Earth, and Fire."

Water dropped onto the flames, splashing through the burning parts of the street. Steam rose from the burnt stalls as the water rushed through the buildings.

Amira didn't turn from Lykouleon. This man knew that they weren't from this world, that they weren't meant to be here. "What _exactly_ do you know, Lord Lykouleon?"

"I know that you two girls are not demons, but humans blessed with a gift."

"_And_?" Lykouleon hesitated. This was what Amira wanted to know most of all. Did he know their true origins?

"I know you are not from our world."

Rath and Thatz turned their heads, now intently listening to the conversation. Alice held a shocked expression. The fact that the girls were not from this world was a huge problem. If the boys thought they were demons, it would only proved their theory.

However, even though Lykouleon said that they were indeed human, Rath would most likely not believe him. Rath would be their biggest obstacle if they wanted to leave this world alive.

"How long have you known, Lord Lykouleon?" Alice managed to ask.

"Since we met at the pool with the water demon. May I ask why you are here in our world?"

"We would love to tell you, but we don't really know ourselves," Alice said. "We kinda just got sucked over to this place with no warning or anything."

"More like into a fairytale," Amira muttered.

Lykouleon's face darkened for a moment. Their coming was not good news to him, that much they could tell.

"And your sister? Was she brought here the same way?"

"We don't know," Alice said. "She wasn't even with us when we came here, let alone in the same area. She must have come from some other place." Silence fell over the group. If the girls' coming was bad, then Morgan made everything worse.

Amira thought about how her sister reacted when she had called out to her. Why didn't she turn around? Why didn't she even _acknowledge_ her existence?

"Amira?" Alice whispered, drawing her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean Morgan's like us? Running around with the ability to blow anything she wants to smithereens?"

"I guess it does, Alice."


	7. Chapter 7

Alice walked slightly behind Amira, tying to keep her pace even. Though Amira had agreed to go to the boys' home, she didn't want to, even if it _was_ safer. Amira had told her before that if anyone in this world found out they were from another world, their lives would be in danger.

Well, Lykouleon knew and now the boys found out.

So _why_ did Amira agree to go with them?

She could feel Thatz and Rath's eyes on their backs, watching their every move. They had become even more untrusting when they had found out their origins. For some reason, seeing Thatz glare at her made her chest hurt.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Amira asked, staring at Alice's arms on her sleeve. Alice realized she had unconsciously grabbed her arm. Embarrassed, she threw up her hands and started to laugh.

"Sorry, Amira. I'm fine."

Amira wasn't buying it. She continued to stare at her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind. "Alice, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Yep! Couldn't be any better!" Alice smiled, trying to cover up her uneasiness. Finally, she just couldn't take it anymore. "Amira! What the heck are you _thinking_! Why are we going with them! They want to_ kill _us!"

Amira could only sigh. "I know this isn't the smartest thing to do, Alice, but we have to do it."

"_Why_! I just want to go home!"

"We're doing this to show our good faith, Alice. When they realize we aren't a threat, they could help us get back home and we can forget this ever happened."

"And leave Morgan here?"

She clammed up. "I haven't thought that far."

Alice's face dropped. Amira always had an idea, but now they were just running around without any idea as to what to do.

"I will say this. You can leave as soon as we find out how, but I'm not leaving till I drag the brat back by her hair, if I have to." Amira's tone was solemn. Alice knew she also wanted to leave this fairytale but Morgan was more important, no matter how often they argued.

Both girls sighed, drawing Lykouleon's attention.

"Are you two tired? We could stop to rest if you want, but we have almost reached Draqueen."

"_Draqueen_?" Amira asked.

"The land of the dragon tribe. Can't you tell by the name?" Rath mocked.

"Oh?"

"But of course _you_ guys wouldn't know. You're from another world."

"Shut your mouth, _stupid lizard_."

Rath grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "I think _you_ should be a little _nicer_ considering my help earlier."

Amira pulled away, glaring at him. "I _am_ grateful for you helping me, and I thank you for that.". Rath paused, seemingly shocked at the comment. "But unlike _you_, I don't go around picking fights against weak girls."

"Uh, yes you do. Just not with girls," Alice mumbled.

"_In any case_," Amira turned her gaze towards Alice, "he's a jerk for picking on two helpless girls who only want to find a little girl and a way home!"

"She has a point, Rath." Thatz came up behind Rath and grabbed his shoulder. "We'll figure out what to do when we reach Draqueen, but until then you should settle down a little."

Rath released Amira's arm and stormed away, moving ahead of Lykouleon and Rune. Thatz only sighed and nudged the girls to keep moving.

"You two must be close, huh?" Alice asked. Thatz only stared at Rath, pain showing on his face. "Or not?"

"We _were_ close, but that was a long time ago." Before Alice could inquire any further, Alice bumped her arm and shook her head. "It's alright, really! You don't have to feel uncomfortable!"

"Thatz!" Rath called. "We'll be arriving soon! Get _them_ to walk faster! I want to get home!"

Thatz only waved his arm in response. Alice stared down, feeling guilty about asking personal questions. They were strangers, and yet she had asked him about things only _friends_ could speak about.

Alice felt a hand on her head. Thinking it was Amira, she turned. "Thanks." She was cut short at the sight of Thatz.

"Don't worry about it too much. You look better _smiling_, anyway." As he walked ahead, Alice could feel the warmth in her cheeks.

Amira glanced over, beginning to smile at her expression. "Looks like _someone's_ got the hots for a knight!"

"Stop it, Amira! I do not!"

"Your face is flushed! You're _blushing_!"

"_Cut it out_! Besides, I think _you're_ also interested in a knight!" Amira clammed up, startled by the statement. "I _know_ you're interested in Rath."

"Am not. Who would be interested in that _jerk_!"

Before they could argue any further, they could hear the boys calling for them to speed up. Turning towards Draqueen, they began to run towards their destination.

The start of their adventure.


End file.
